


at least we were electrified

by ailurolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, House Party, M/M, Mutual Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, chanlix making out in the background, hyunsung are drunk in a bathtub, skz drunk in a bathroom at a party AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurolino/pseuds/ailurolino
Summary: It's just like any other party Hyunjin has ever been to, ending up with his seven best friends drunk in Chan's bathroom, and he's in the bathtub making out with his best friend Jisung.It's just like any other party Hyunjin has ever been to, until it isn't.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	at least we were electrified

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [Dress](https://open.spotify.com/track/6oVxXO5oQ4pTpO8RSnkzvv) by Taylor Swift which heavily inspired this fic!!  
> hope you enjoy <3

Hyunjin hates parties. 

And yet he’s always at them, dragged out by his flatmate Seungmin, or any of his other overly extroverted friends to one of Chan’s renowned parties that half the campus always seems to turn up to. And yet here he is, slumped over the edge of the bathtub, watching as Seungmin films a tipsy Jeongin as he tries to see how many objects he can stack on a napping Changbin before he wakes up.

Hyunjin takes another sip of his wine as Jeongin carefully balances a toothbrush on Changbin’s nose, enjoying the warm feeling that spreads through him as the alcohol finally starts to take effect.

It’s not so bad now that he’s here, he has to admit, surrounded by his seven best friends in various stages of drunkenness, here in Chan’s bathroom and away from the din of the party. Chan and Felix are sat in the corner, all over each as is typical after Felix gets the slightest amount of liquor. Hyunjin snorts as he notices Minho slyly taking a selfie with the couple, no doubt to taunt them with the morning after. “Chan-hyung is going to kill you when he sees that,” he points out to a smug looking Minho, said Chan far too preoccupied with his boyfriend to pay them any notice. “And?” Minho retorts back. “I wouldn’t have anything to take photos of if they weren’t like _that_ .” he points out, nose wrinkling. “Plus, I can totally blackmail him into paying for takeout next time with this.” Hyunjin shrugs in reluctant agreement, leaving the elder to it. He wouldn’t want to risk Chan’s wrath, _especially_ when it comes to Felix, but Minho had never been scared of anyone or anything and it didn’t seem likely to happen soon.

Seungmin is still filming Jeongin as he attempts to place the fifth cup on top of the growing tower on Changbin’s head, right as Changbin wakes up from his drunken nap and knocks the various items everywhere. “Goddammit!” Jeongin groans, sighing in disappointment. “I was so close to beating Seungmin-hyung’s record too!”. Changbin frowns as he slowly returns to consciousness, brushing off the small rubber duck still balanced on his shoulder. “You guys have a record for balancing things on top of me drunk?”

“Absolutely,” Seungmin affirms with a grin, pocketing his phone with the footage that will no doubt be circulated across their groupchat in record time. “And Jeongin is never going to beat it. 23 items, including Felix.” 

“Felix-hyung doesn’t count,” Jeongin grumbles, “And you cheated by getting Changbin-hyung tequila drunk. Everyone knows he’s out like a rock when he gets tequila drunk.” Changbin splutters in indignation, and Hyunjin zones out as the trio descend into bickering about which alcohol gets Changbin the drunkest and _when exactly did you start balancing things on me anyway_ when he is distracted by a tap on his shoulder.

Ah yes, the eighth member of their little group, and the other co-occupant of Chan’s tiny bathtub.

Jisung grins widely at him, grabbing the wine-filled Winnie the Pooh mug out of his hand before Hyunjin has a chance to object.

“Can I borrow some of this?” he asks, before taking a big sip out of the mug anyway.

“You don’t like wine,” Hyunjin deadapans, and sure enough, Jisung’s face is instantly contorted into an expression of disgust. “Bleugh!”, he groans, glaring at Hyunjin as if this is his fault somehow, “I don’t know how you drink this stuff.”

Hyunjin grabs back the mug before Jisung has the chance to waste any more of his precious shitty cheap white wine, clutching it tightly to his chest. Distantly, he registers Changbin and Jeongin starting an intense game of Spit on the lid of the toilet, using the pack of cards previously balanced on Changbin’s head. “And I don’t know why _you_ think it’s a good idea to drink my wine when you’re already drunk off Chan’s free beer.”

Jisung hums in agreement, head tilting slightly, eyes indeed slightly unfocused from a concerning amount of beer. “Yeah,” he nods in agreement, “But you love it anyway.” he grins, before leaning to press a kiss against Hyunjin’s lips, soft and quick, tasting slightly of the sour taste of Hyunjin’s wine.

Hyunjin breathes out softly, leaning back against the back of the bathtub. And then there was this. Him and Jisung’s unspoken arrangement, their regular routine. Hyunjin couldn’t quite remember when he’d started getting drunk and making out with his best friend at parties, but it had been long enough that it had become familiar, comforting almost. And yeah, recently it started shifting into something even more, Jisung leaving him and Seungmin’s flat with more than a few hickeys to show for it (much to Seungmin’s disdain), but never anything they talked about, as much as it pained Hyunjin. Never any feelings. 

So Hyunjin leans back as he downs the rest of his wine, and chokes as the slippery surface of the bathtub gets the better of him and he spills wine all over himself. Jisung cackles in amusement and Hyunjin is about to retort something sharp back in response as he tosses the now-empty mug onto the floor of the bathroom, but suddenly Jisung is untangling his legs from where they were underneath his and then Jisung is right above him, carefully wiping the wine off Hyunjin's face with his thumb.

“Stop that,” Hyunjin mumbles, not able to look at Jisung when he was this close, not when his lips were in touching distance of his. “I can do that myself.”

Jisung ignores him, making a show of thoroughly cleaning off every last drop of wine off Hyunjin, other arm braced on the bathtub behind his head. Hyunjin’s head is already spinning from the wine, and it doesn’t help him any more when his best friend who he’s _hopelessly in love with_ is on top of him like this, chests pressed together and knees between his legs in the small bathtub. After a while, Jisung finally leans back, looking satisfied.

“Wait!” he shouts suddenly, “I think I missed a bit!” he declares, thumb brushing over Hyunjin’s lower lip. Hyunjin rolls his eyes at the obvious ploy, but he doesn’t complain as Jisung leans in again once more.

It’s different from the first kiss, long and slow, and Hyunjin bites back a groan as Jisung presses harder into him, tongue delving into his mouth with urgency.

None of their friends pay them any mind, well used to the sight of the two of them wrapped up in each other in the corner of whatever party they’ve turned up to. Although, he does hear a pointed cough and a _Jeez, get a room already_ from Jeongin’s direction, and that’s definitely Minho he can hear muttering _Great, now there’s two of them_.

Hyunjin shifts his arms out from where they’re pinned under Jisung, just enough to give a vulgar gesture in the general direction of the room to show Jeongin and Minho _exactly_ what he thinks of their opinions. He opens his eyes long enough to see Jisung mimic the gesture with equal ferocity.

He can’t help the laugh that escapes from him at the sight of that, a light, airy giggle bubbling out of his chest and against Jisung’s lips. Jisung pauses, pulling back a little, and Hyunjin is about to ask him what’s wrong, when the other whispers, so gently that Hyunjin isn’t sure he’s meant to hear it, “I love it when you laugh like that.”

Hyunjin freezes in shock. _That definitely wasn’t part of the rules._

No feelings, no compliments, nothing that could be taken for anything but drunken making out a party.

And yet, there Jisung is, looking at him with such gentleness in eyes as he brushes the long, golden hair out of Hyunjin’s eyes with something close to tenderness. _Weird_. Jisung’s different tonight, he thinks.

Hyunjin can’t think of anything to say in return, so he says nothing at all, smiling up at Jisung in a way that he hopes is answer enough. It’s brief, but Hyunjin thinks he sees _desire_ flash through Jisung’s eyes in response, as the other leans back in to rejoin their lips even more intensely than before.

It isn’t fair, Hyunjin thinks, when Jisung kisses him like this. When Jisung kisses him like he’s desperate, when Jisung kisses him like this is anything more than a drunken mistake at a party that they’ll never talk about again.

 _It isn’t fair_.

And maybe it’s the wine, or the adrenaline running through him from this kiss, or the months of being like this with Jisung but not in the way he really wants, but Hyunjin presses a firm hand to Jisung’s chest and pushes, breaking them apart. Jisung frowns at him in confusion. “What?” he questions.

“Are you taken?” Hyunjin pants, out of breath from Jisung kissing the air out of him. It’s a stupid, redudant question and they both know it, as Jisung’s expression morphs from one of confusion to pure shock. “W-What?” he asks again, voice slightly shaking this time.

“I said are you taken?” Hyunjin repeats, looking into Jisung’s eyes again to convey how serious he is, “Do you have a boyfriend? I want to know.”

“Why are you asking me, Hyunjin?”, Jisung asks warily. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Hyunjin’s hands are shaking slightly from the rush of emotions, and he clenches them tightly. He has to do this. Now, when he’s drunk enough and brave enough to get the answers he deserves.

“I want to know if you’re taken,” he says again slowly, “Because I’m tired of getting drunk and ending up with you at parties. I’m tired of pretending I want to kiss other people, only to end up with you anyway. I’m tired of pretending that this is only a physical thing anymore, because I’m tired of pretending like I’m not in love with you.” Jisung’s eyes widen in surprise but he doesn’t interrupt.

“So are you taken, Jisung?” Hyunjin finishes, still out of breath but unable to stop now he’s started, “Because I’d like to take you out on a date if you’re not.”

Jisung slumps against the side of the bathtub, a million different emotions showing in his eyes. “I-” he begins, before stopping himself, hands tugging through his hair in a move Hyunjin knows is a nervous habit.

“It’s okay.” Hyunjin smiles gently, prepared for this response. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way. I just wanted you to know.”

“No, I-” Jisung stammers, “God, Hyunjin, no, just-”, he clasps his hand on Hyunjin’s knee “Just give me a second, okay?”

Hyunjin waits patiently, wondering if he’ll regret confessing his stupid feelings tomorrow morning when he’s sober enough to know better. Jisung takes in a deep, shuddering breath, and Hyunjin braces himself for whatever’s about to come next.

“No. My answer is no.”

Ah. It was what he had expected, but Hyunjin still feels something break inside of him. He nods anyway, looking away before Jisung can see the tears he feels welling up.

“Wait! Hyunjin! Look at me!” Jisung cries out. Hyunjin doesn’t want to, doesn’t want Jisung to see him like this, but he does it anyway, turning to face him with barely contained tears swelling in his eyes. Because, well, he’s always had a hard time denying Jisung anything and this isn’t any different. And if Jisung’s going to break his heart in two, at least he can look him in the eyes as he does it.

“I said no, Hyunjin”, Jisung says again, and Hyunjin is turning away again, but then Jisung’s hand is on his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I said no,” he repeats, “As in no, I’m not taken.” he breathes out, “And I wanna go on a date with you, I wanna go on a date with you so badly, _you have no idea_.”

_What?_

Hyunjin’s head empties out, and it’s then that he realises the comforting din of his drunk friends has gone silent. Slowly, he turns his head to find six pairs of eyes staring at the two of them in shock.

“Woo! Changbin-hyung owes me lunch!” slurs a drunk Felix, still perched in Chan’s lap, “I knew you two weren’t smart enough to talk about your feelings yet!”

“How was I supposed to know they weren’t dating already!”, Changbin groans, “Everyone else thought they were too!”

“ _What_ ?” Hyunjin stammers, “You _all_ thought we were dating?” he questions, as Minho nods solemnly in confirmation.

“Not me!” yells a triumphant Felix, punching the air and narrowly missing his boyfriend’s dazed face, “I knew Jisungie is too emotionally constipated!”

Jisung turns bright red and burrows his face in Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Shut up, Felix!”

“Can you blame any of us?” Seungmin points out, “Do you know I can hear everything that the two of you have gotten up to?”

Hyunjin snorts, as an even more embarrassed Jisung groans into his shoulder. “Well, I’d suggest you get used to it then.” he replies, “I bet boyfriend sex is even better than drunk sex.” he says thoughtfully.

Jisung chokes at that, and Hyunjin laughs again, tugging his boyfriend into his lap as Seungmin shoots them both a glare strong enough to kill. 

And then the room descends back into the usual drunk chaos as Minho challenges Seungmin to a complex game of Rock Paper Scissors that the former has definitely made up the rules for, but Hyunjin can’t bring himself to mind as he leans back into the bathtub, bringing Jisung down with him.

Lying there in Chan’s bathtub with Jisung’s head tucked under his chin, surrounded by the din of his best friends with his fingers running through his boyfriend’s hair, Hyunjin can’t help but think maybe parties aren’t so bad after all.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the game changbin and jeongin were playing is [Spit](https://www.pagat.com/patience/spit.html), a card game that always seem to end up with a lot of slamming cards and swearing, so i pictured them doing that on top of the toilet lid while seungmin watches disapprovingly lmao
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed!! thank you for reading <33


End file.
